1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mattresses, and more specifically, to apparatus for imparting vibrations to a mattress and a human figure reclining thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vibrating mattress especially adapted for enhancing sleep or mildly massaging the infant or adult reclining figure. The mattress contains a plurality of independently controlling vibrating units arranged in a manner to impart variable frequency vibrations along the length of the mattress. The invention is characterized by its capability of resonating the vibration of individual vibrating units, so as to enhance the comforting effect.